The present invention relates to a radio paging signal transmitting and receiving system, and more particularly, to a radio paging signal transmitting and receiving system capable of saving battery power.
A radio paging receiver is often provided with a battery saving circuit for periodically, rather than continuously, supplying electrical power to a radio frequency circuit in order to reduce the consumption of electrical power provided from a battery. One example of this type of art is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 1992-2739 by the same applicant as the present invention, and assigned to Samsung Electronics, Co., Ltd.
Since battery consumption in the radio paging receiver is an important issue, various battery saving circuits have been applied to the radio paging receiver. U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,975 issued to Romero et al., for example, discloses a method and apparatus for saving battery power during the preamble of a paging signal in a selective call receiver. This is achieved through a processor that provides signals to a battery saving circuit to activate and deactivate receiver circuitry during reception of the preamble signal in response to detection of a portion of the preamble signal.
Another exemplar of contemporary art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,756 issued to DeLuca et al. discloses a radio paging receiver that receives information on a radio carrier and switches portions of the receiver on and off at a rate greater than the bandwidth of the information, thereby reducing the amount of power consumed by the receiver.
While these contemporary approaches to conserving power in a radio paging receiver possess merit in their own right, I believe that an improved system can be contemplated that incorporates power saving features into a radio paging transmitter, and accordingly seeks to maximize the conservation of battery power.